


Where can I get a hole now?

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ...Kinktober 2018/3 (day 26-31) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Glory Hole, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day28The black-haired was already hovering on cloud nine. Never had anyone spoiled him as oral as his best friend did.Slowly he started to move. It was like a slow dance, so soft, so perfect.John had his hands on his hips, felt the first drops of sweat forming on his forehead. The heat that had captured hisbody was almost unbearable. Fireworks exploded in his lower abdomen, and he sensed he would not last much longer.





	Where can I get a hole now?

"We would like to swap with you."

"You mean you want to give up?!"

For several minutes, Chuck and John discussed with Gabriel and Eve.

"We've really pulled the shortest straw, I mean ... Do you know what the term 'Vore' or 'Omorashi' means?"

Chuck's voice rose higher and higher, and while Eve only uttered a sympathetic 'oh', Gabriel became more curious.

To piss on himself, he did not find it exciting either, but when Chuck explained what the topic of 'Vore' was all about, the dark-haired's tortellini came out of his mouth as fast as he had taken them.

"Holy crap and I thought cannibalism was the worst thing there is. What. How ..."

Eva, too, did not know the answer. There have been weird things in the world ...

"No, that's alright. I don't want to know it. Oh God, now I feel sick!"

Disgusted only by those thoughts that went through his head, he got up, discarded his lunch in the trashcan and drank a big sip of mineral water.

"Ok, you can change, but the massage is ours," Eva smirked, purring to her husband's shoulder.

 

To cut a hole in the wall of his trailer, Chuck did not think it was such a good idea. So he had to think of something else.

From the back of his corner cupboard, he fumbled for a white bed sheet that he had someday bought and never used. As was usually the case with him, the second part of his thoughts was once again faster than the first, and so he stood a few moments later in the middle of the room because now he had no idea how he should do it.

Sighing, he looked up at the ceiling. If he now had a wooden board, he could attach above the ceiling light. Where to take a board from? He could also attach it to the ceiling light and the fan hanging a little further away ...

Nodding to himself, he thought it was a good idea and got a chair. Next problem. As much as he stretched, he was too small. With a grunt, he jumped down again and looked around searching. The table did not look very stable, but he was hopeful because he was not that heavy either.

After five minutes and a few curses, he had done it and looked at his work satisfied. In order not to leave anything to chance, he fetched two briefcases with which he could reach about the size of John, got the scissors, took measure and cut a hole in it.

Giggling, he took a few steps away, admired his performance, jumped under the shower and called his friend.

 

When John came through the door, he stopped wondering.

"Chuck?"

"Behind the curtain."

"Is this your new room divider?"

A chuckle escaped him as he undressed his shoes and jacket and locked the door, but before he could see what the older one did, he was stopped.

"Stay there. Get naked."

"You have a tempo on it ..." the younger man murmured but did what he was told.

Only now he realized what all the effort was when he saw the hole.

"And I thought you wanted to be a 'ghost' here with the white sheet."

Chuck put his index finger through the hole and beckoned him before retiring again.

It took a moment, but then he saw his silhouette behind the white wall and a few moments later this beauty of a cock was stuck through the hole. John had to admit it was quite impressive when you did not usually know who was at the opposite end.

 

Chuck put a briefcase under his knees and began to slide his hands up and down. Gentle and affectionate. Felt the texture and saw it grow with every movement.

There was something erotic about it, no question. The only thing John regretted was that he could not hold himself anywhere, so he had no choice but to put his hands on his own butt and to push his back through. Chuck inhaled the musky aroma and this familiar, arousing smell made him harder. At that moment, he was happy that he had cut the hole very generously to reach everything he wanted so well. Tenderly he rolled and scratched the soft balls between his hands and listened contentedly to the gasps and moans on the other side

John gently rocked his hips against that wonderful hand, which gave him a pleasant chill, got even closer to the curtain and knew without looking that he was almost completely hard.

Every groan, no matter how small, encouraged Chuck to exert more or less pressure on specific areas, each circular movement bringing his touches to new areas. Soon John felt a hand reaching between his legs, up to his ass.

He enjoyed this feeling with his eyes closed, but he unconsciously pinched his cheeks. Chuck understood and let go of him again, albeit with a soft sigh.

John had once spread his legs. That was a long time ago and it was then Gabriel who had deflowered him. An insane orgasm, as John had told him then and he had liked it. But then there was a short time later this one incident. He had an anal fistula ... and to make it short, it had to be surgically removed. A small intervention - no big deal. None of them knew anything except Chuck, Gabriel and Eve.

But since then he had, as I said, no more anal sex and even if he did not say anything, Chuck had the fear that he would be afraid of it. Because every time he came too close to his ass, this made tight, in the truest sense of the word.

It did not bother the older man. On the contrary, he enjoyed it. But he was determined to turn the tables soon. John would beg for it, he was sure of that. And with that knowledge, he smiled and tried to make him as hot as possible.

 

Slightly taken aback, the younger man gasped as he felt a heat and humidity that made him shudder, while Chuck breathed his hot breath on his cock and traced the contours with the tip of his tongue.

It was electrifying and soon after he heard the click of a tube and the unmistakable sound of a smeared hand stroking a hard cock.

Knowing that Chuck stroked himself while he pampered him was such a sexy thought that he could feel a few drops slipping out of his tip. These were immediately rubbed while gently caressing him.

The next thing he felt was a few waves of pure ecstasy as Chuck put it in his mouth and grabbed the base. This lustful licking and gentle sucking almost made John forget that he could not hold on to the curtain. That would have been embarrassing if he had not only fallen on Chuck but also had torn down half the ceiling equipment ...

 

The older licked the head, sucking on it as if it were a popsicle, and did not forget the small spot under his glans that made the other man tremble.

Delightfully, he let the salty taste melt on his tongue, enjoyed the heat and the spongy feeling and realized with enthusiasm that the cock, which he so lovingly spoiled, swelled even further.

Granted, he loved it and thought about what an idiot he had been that he had resisted so long.

He opened it further, began to work this big, thick penis deeper and deeper into his mouth and back to his throat.

With his tongue he held it there, calming himself and concentrating on the relaxation of his throat. And slowly his cock moved past this gagging point and his nose was now in his pubic hair.

"Oh, my chuck!"

He heard a deep moan and was glad that John gave him the time to get used to this feeling.

 

The black-haired was already hovering on cloud nine. Never had anyone spoiled him as oral as his best friend did. So deep ... He could not think of anything else.

Slowly he started to move. It was like a slow dance, so soft, so perfect.

John had his hands on his hips and felt the first drops of sweat forming on his forehead. The heat that had captured his body was almost unbearable. Fireworks exploded in his lower abdomen, and he sensed he would not last much longer.

It was not the biggest or the thickest he'd ever had in his throat, but he was tall enough to be strong, thick enough to stretch his throat, and hotter than chili. And it was enough, perfect. Chuck slowly worked his way back to his head, licking and whirling his tongue and all over again. At the same time, he brought himself to his limit with his other hand, breathed and hummed and gave John the most beautiful feelings.

Time stopped, everything else was forgotten. All he wanted was to feel him jerking and throbbing and spitting his cum down his throat. Nothing else was important at the moment.

 

"Chuck!"

That was all John could give as a warning when he felt everything cramp. From his ass to toe and his friend continued to play with his balls until he felt them contract and he squirted deep in his throat and twitched, holding on to his shoulder so as not to fall over.

The curly-haired made sure he got everything, left it in his mouth until he felt the fidgeting stop and that cock softened again.

John slowly pulled himself out of the hole and out of Chuck's mouth and he heard John drop to the floor, exhausted.

"Fuck, Chuck! You are unbelievable," the younger gasped, hit the camera to make it out and then looked after the other's problem.

 

next work ... 

day 29

**Massage**

Gabriel/Eva


End file.
